Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology of charge control of a battery in a vehicle capable of travelling using electric power of the battery. In the Patent Literature 1, when it is judged that charge of the battery cannot be completed within a predetermined time period due to a prolonged charge time period caused by a temperature drop of the battery, the battery is heated by a heater before a preset time for starting charge of the battery so as to complete charge of the battery in the predetermined time period.
However, in order to complete heating of the battery before starting charge of the battery, it is necessary to heat the battery up to a predetermined temperature in a short period of time. In a case where a large-capacity battery useable as a power source for travel of the vehicle is heated, there occurs a problem that a required capacity of the heater becomes higher to thereby cause an increased cost.